The Edge
by Luna Maria Boulevardes
Summary: StarfireRaven. To Raven, Starfire was a small and hopelessly optimistic child with no sense of perspective. To Starfire, Raven just needed a push or perhaps a hard shove in right the direction.


The Edge

By Eternal Luna

Disclaimer: Teen Titans does not belong to me. Neither does "Come to the Edge", listed below and the inspiration for this story.

Starfire's Point of View

"Raven, why not?" I whined. It made no sense to me. I stared at her in disbelief, not understanding anything she was saying. Raven sighed, and began to speak, as though I were a small child.

"I'm only going to explain this one more time, Starfire. Yes, I return your feelings. I'd even go so far to say I love you. But we _cannot _be together. It could disrupt my powers. You could get hurt. And I won't stand for that. I'm sorry, Starfire, but this is for your own good." She said as gently as she could. I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it when I saw her walking away.

Again.

All had gone well for the last few weeks, with Love Raven saying she loved me too, and giving me warm looks and smiles. But I pressed her to for touches; hugging, kissing, the holding of the hands, and she refused. For a week, we secretly argued, with her stalling for time. But now I had corned her, and I was sorely disappointed. Frowning, I left the common room to go to my own room. I picked my communicator, and quickly dialed.

"Bumblebee?" I questioned as the line was picked up. She made a small noise of startling.

"Starfire? Hi, what's up? Did everything go alright with Raven?" She asked somewhere between hope and concern. I groaned.

"Raven is like a small child! Toddlers say 'No!' Raven says, 'So?' She will not listen to anything I say! We do not even know whether her powers will act up, and already she won't even consider an experiment. It is all very frustrating." I said, flopping down on my bed. Bumblebee gave a hum of sympathy. I would thank her for listening later. I know that she doesn't really like getting involved in my relationship problems, but when Raven is the problem and I need the 'girl talk', I do not have many options.

"Have you tried explaining to her that you're Tamaranean, and therefore stronger than humans, and withstand things better?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes."

"What about talking about using like, an open space or something where there's nothing to blow up or if things do blow up no one's going to care?"

"Yes."

"Raven is very stubborn, isn't she?"

"Yes! She is, and it is most annoying. I understand that she fears for me, but I would not get into things if I though it would be bad for me." I exclaimed, releasing some more of my pent up frustration.

"Maybe you can try and talk to again." Her voice was tired, and I felt guilty for burdening her with my problems.

"Yes, I'll talk to her again. Thank you for listening." I said, smiling. She smiled back and then the line went dead.

* * *

Dinner was a stoic affair. Beast Boy and Cyborg, normally the talkers, were staring at me glaring at Raven, and her avoiding my eyes. At the head of the table, Robin was talking and talking, trying to fill up the emptiness of the air.

It really wasn't working that well.

As dinner ended, the boys cleared the dishes, and Raven tried to runaway to her room, but I was quicker and cut her off.

"Raven, please, just one little kiss, if something goes wrong I promise not to bug you about anymore." I begged her.

"No! You'll get hurt. I won't stand for that." She attempted to move past me, but I blocked her.

"You are acting like a toddler!" I shouted. Now the boys were staring at us, and I felt my cheeks reddening. But I held my ground as best I could. And idea was quickly forming in my head, and I wanted to get it out before it was thought too much about or forgotten. "Raven, on my planet, do you know how they teach children to fly?" She stopped struggling to get past me, and instead gave me an incredulous look.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, looking confused. "What's your point?"

"On my planet, when children are being taught to fly, their parents bring them up to the highest mountain, and push the off the edge-"

"That's horrible!"

"-and they fly!" I ended. She was still staring at me, now with confusion and horror added to the mix. I grabbed Raven by her shoulders, pressed her against a wall, and kissed her lips.

The kiss held for a good 15 seconds.

And nothing blew up.

I pulled away from Raven at last, watching her blush and look around to see what damage had come. I smiled and whispered to her.

"Consider yourself pushed and flying."

We never had any problems concerned Raven's powers after that day. Nope, absolutely none at all.

_Come to the Edge_

_By __Guillaume Apollinaire_

_He said "Come to the Edge"_

_And I said "I can't, I'll fall"_

_He said "Come to the Edge"_

_And I said "I can't, I'm afraid"  
He said "Come to the Edge"_

_So I came_

_And he pushed me_

_And I flew _


End file.
